


【亲情向】如父如子

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Maldini family’s story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 为纪念老马尔蒂尼而写
Relationships: Cesare Maldini&Paolo Maldini, Paolo Maldini&Daniel Maldini
Kudos: 1





	【亲情向】如父如子

圣西罗的球场依旧狂热，浓烈的阳光洒下来，在挤满了人的球场里，风从这头刮过，响起人潮的回声，令每一个爱米兰的人感到敬畏。  
越是靠近，保罗就会觉得那些熟悉的时光扑面而来，每一条路，每一个房间，每一年他在这里成长。仿佛只要他走进去，就会有工作人员忙忙碌碌地走来走去，然后教练在更衣室里面赶着比赛最后一刻重复一遍战术，而那些衣柜前面站满了人，有人还在喝水，一瓶水只能喝三口；有人因为鞋子有点不适而拼命跺脚；有人认真地听教练的讲话。  
这是一场悬念不大的比赛，保罗也曾经面对过很多不同的对手，中下游球队、保级球队、豪门、同城对手、意甲、甚至欧洲和全世界的俱乐部，每一场比赛他都在红黑色的旗帜之下。  
那时候在看台上，永远会有支持他的母亲和姐妹，只要有空，父亲也会出现在那里，他们站在一起，挥舞球队的围巾，为每一脚进球助威，每一次失败叹息，每一场胜利欢呼。  
在圣西罗，保罗曾经怀抱着不可言说的希望，走过看台，走过训练场，走过教练办公室，寻找永不可能的奇迹，寻找每一寸记忆里的父母——因为记忆就是如此古怪，他让人记得越深的时候却忘的越快。  
但今天不是，保罗来到看台，并没有迟疑地找到了位置，他拿着一件红黑色的球衣，和他的妻子阿德里亚娜站在一起。今天，他是球迷，是总监，也是父亲，像他的父亲一样，为他的孩子——丹尼尔的首发出场而欢呼。  
当丹尼尔走出来的时候，他似乎还有些懵懂，咬着右手的四个指头，又很快放下了，他目不斜视、大步流星地走出来。  
那一刻，保罗觉得心脏有沉闷的痛楚，眼前的场面依旧盛大，但他却有一种仰望天空的冲动。  
保罗第一次登场圣西罗的时候，天空下着大雪，他穿着一双并不合脚的鞋子，小心翼翼地坐在场边，心潮澎湃，梦想着以后成为米兰的边后卫。那一天，塞萨尔马尔蒂尼没能来观看他的比赛。如今保罗走过了漫长又荣耀的米兰生涯，为人所称颂，也永刻历史。所有的哀悼和时间都不能减少保罗对父母的思念，那些回忆总是藏在每一处角落，然后跳出来，让思念满溢。  
但现在丹尼尔在这里，他同样穿着米兰的红黑球衣出场了，阿德里亚娜兴奋地挥舞手臂，温暖的阳光和体温，热烈的欢呼和生命力，球迷们在大声地喊“马尔蒂尼！”。  
今天不存在悲伤，保罗对着球场微笑，他感觉很好，就像他的父亲和母亲仍然陪伴在他的身边。  
这是血脉，这是家庭，这是思念和继续前行。


End file.
